<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Accidental Mating by Sammygirlspn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605399">An Accidental Mating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammygirlspn/pseuds/Sammygirlspn'>Sammygirlspn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Foster Care, M/M, Mpreg, Underage Sex, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammygirlspn/pseuds/Sammygirlspn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new student arrives in Deans class it spells trouble for the young alpha, especially when he finds out the student is an omega.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Accidental Mating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This involves underage sex, Castiel is sixteen and Dean is twenty-one, if this bothers you do not read it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel</p>
<p>Castiel Novak is a product of the system, having gone through several foster families since the age of six. Just after he turned ten, the young boy presented as an omega and was thrown into an entirely different foster system, being sent to families looking for omegas to breed, he was never bred though. At sixteen he is fostered by a woman named Missouri Mosely, a friendly woman who only see’s Castiel as a teenage boy in need of a family.</p>
<p>                “Castiel, it’s time for you to get up. School starts soon.” Missouri called through the thin door of his current bedroom. Castiel mumbled in reply, but otherwise did not acknowledge the woman. “Boy you better be up and ready for the day in five minutes or I’ll drag you to school in your pajamas.” Castiel’s eyes shot open as he realized he was not wearing pajamas; he had slept in his boxers. The teenager threw off his blanket and stepped out of bed, digging through his duffel bag for clothes to wear. He ended up pulling on a pair of too short jeans and an oversized t-shirt. He pulled on the socks he had worn the day before and slid his feet into his worn-out shoes, tying the frayed laces. He stepped into the hallway of Missouri’s trailer home and wandered into the kitchen where the woman was cooking breakfast.</p>
<p>                She turned as he stepped into the room, eying his clothes with a barely disguised look of disapproval. She nodded to the table where a plate was set for him with a glass of orange juice waiting next to it. Castiel dropped into the rickety chair, listening to the wood creak, protesting the unexpected weight.</p>
<p>Dean</p>
<p>                Dean Winchester is a twenty- one year old alpha with no intention of ever finding a mate. He works at the local high school in the Automotive class while he is going to school for his ASE Certificate as well as a business degree in the hopes of opening his own auto shop.</p>
<p>                “Hey Dean, did you notice you have a new student starting today?” Sam asked. Dean turned to his seventeen-year-old brother, where he was staring at the computer at the alphas desk.</p>
<p>                “What’s their name?” Dean asked.</p>
<p>                “Castiel Novak. He’ll be in first period with me.” Sam said. Dean nodded and grabbed one of the welcome packets and one of the beginning automotive packets.</p>
<p>                “I might have you sit with him and get him caught up.” Dean said.</p>
<p>                “That’s fine, I can do that.” Sam replied.</p>
<p>                “Now get out and let me get ready for class, go find Jess.” Dean chuckled, pushing his little brother. Sam blushed slightly at the mention of his girlfriend; he had met Jess when they were in ninth grade and when they both presented it was an instant connection.</p>
<p>                “Jerk.” Sam sassed.</p>
<p>                “Bitch. Get out of my office.” Dean sassed back. Sam grabbed his backpack and left Dean alone in his office to prep for his first class. Half an hour later the bell for first period rang and Dean stepped into the shop just as his students began pouring into the room. The familiar scents of his students made him smile, but when a new scent wafted toward him his alpha roared to life. The new scent was of apple and spice and it screamed home. Deans eyes scanned the room for the source of the new scent, and they landed on a young omega with dark almost black hair and the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen. He was wearing pants that were about four inches too short and an oversize t-shirt with a few holes in it.</p>
<p>                “Um, Dean.” Sam said, approaching his brother. “I can smell your arousal from across the room, you might want to put on some blockers.”</p>
<p>                “I have blockers on.” Dean replied. “I always wear blockers.”</p>
<p>                “Well then maybe some suppressants. Why the hell are you horny?” Sam asked.</p>
<p>                “The new kids scent got to me.” Dean said, he felt a blush rise to his cheeks and he locked eyes with Sam.</p>
<p>                “I’ve got some pretty strong suppressants in my backpack, you want one?” Sam asked. Dean nodded and Sam pulled his prescription suppressants from the small pocket on his backpack, handing one to Dean. Dean popped the pill into his mouth, swallowing it dry. Within a few minutes his alpha went dormant and he was able to face his class.</p>
<p>Castiel</p>
<p>                Castiel stepped into the auto shop and was hit with smell of autumn leaves and pastry and his head snapped up. That scent was amazing, and he immediately leaked slick. His face heated up as he backed up to the wall, hoping no one noticed he leaked. A petite red head stepped up to him and discreetly handed him two items: a slick pad and some blockers.</p>
<p>                “I don’t think anyone noticed, I’ll let Dean know you went to the bathroom, so you aren’t marked late.” She said.</p>
<p>                “Thank you.” Castiel said quietly. He gratefully grabbed the items and hurried out the door. When he returned he found the red head had left a seat open next to her and he quietly sat down next to her.</p>
<p>                “Hello, I’m Castiel.” Castiel said to the girl.</p>
<p>                “I’m Charlie. You’re new to the school aren’t you?” She asked. Castiel nodded, looking down at his shoes. “I could tell, you smelled nervous when you walked in.”</p>
<p>                “Charlie, shut yer cake hole. I’m trying to teach a class.” Someone said. Castiel looked up at the teacher and his heart pounded in his chest. The teacher was young and handsome with dark blond hair and emerald green eyes.</p>
<p>                “Sorry Dean.” Charlie said with a grin.</p>
<p>                “You call the teacher Dean?” Castiel asked.</p>
<p>                “The Winchesters are close family friends, plus Dean insists that being called Mr. Winchester makes him feel old.” Charlie said.</p>
<p>                “Charlie! Shut up.” Dean growled, not really angry just annoyed. Charlie shut her mouth and looked at Castiel with a guilty look.</p>
<p>Dean</p>
<p>                Dean packed up his classroom, making sure all the tools were put away and nobody had left garbage in the shop or the classroom. He was just about to shut off the light when Benny; his best friend and co-worker, stepped into the classroom.</p>
<p>                “Hey brotha.” Benny said. “You up for drinks tonight?”</p>
<p>                “Hell yeah.” Dean replied. “Lemme just text Sammy and tell him I’ll be home late.” Dean grabbed his phone off his desk and opened the last message he had sent Sam.</p>
<p>
  <em>                Dean: Hey Sammy, Benny and I are gonna go get drinks, I’ll be home late.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                Sammy: Okay. I’ll probably stay at Jess’s tonight if that’s okay.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                Dean: Just make sure you have condoms, and her birth control is up to date. We can’t afford to pay for a baby.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                Sam: I have condoms in my backpack, and I know she has her birth control, I went with her to get it just last week.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                Dean: Alright, see you tomorrow then bitch.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                Sam: See ya jerk</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Two months later</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Castiel</p>
<p>                Castiel wiggled in his seat; he had been uncomfortable all class period and he could not understand why. He leaned back, trying to relieve the cramps that had started in his back and were moving across his stomach.</p>
<p>                “You okay Cassie?” Charlie asked.</p>
<p>                “Think I’m getting sick.” Castiel muttered</p>
<p>                “I think you’re in heat.” Charlie said quietly. Castiel’s head snapped up, he had not considered that; he had been on suppressants since he was ten.</p>
<p>                “No, I’m on suppressants. I can’t be in heat.” Castiel said. Charlie shrugged, but did not press the subject.</p>
<p>Dean</p>
<p>                Dean groaned; he had been fighting with his alpha since class started. Castiel was in heat and his scent seemed to fill the entire classroom. He finally could not do it anymore and he dismissed the class early, calling Castiel to his office.</p>
<p>                “Mr. Winchester, did I do something?” Castiel asked.</p>
<p>                “No, Castiel. You’re in heat, is there someone that can take you home?” Dean asked. Castiel shook his head.</p>
<p>                “Missouri is gone for the week.” Castiel said. “She had a work meeting out of town.”</p>
<p>                “Then let me take you home. You can’t be here while you’re in heat, you’ll have every alpha in the school trying to take advantage of you.” Dean said.</p>
<p>                “Mr. Winchester,” Dean didn’t let him finish.</p>
<p>                “Call me Dean, and please let me take you home.” Dean said. Castiel nodded, not sure if he could speak as his heat jumped up ten notches: leaving him breathless, needy, and hot. Dean called to the office and asked them to find someone to cover his class for the rest of the day, that he needed to go home before leading Castiel out to a big black car. He helped the teenager into the passenger seat and asked him how to get to his house. Castiel forced himself to focus long enough to tell Dean where he lived before nearly passing out again.</p>
<p>When he was able to focus again the alpha was dragging him into his trailer and he could smell the intense arousal coming off the man in waves. Castiel purred quietly, nuzzling the alpha; trying the get his scent on him.</p>
<p>“Alpha, I need you.” Castiel whined. Dean groaned at the needy plea. “Please alpha, I need your knot.”</p>
<p>“Cas, I can’t. You’re not even eighteen yet.” Dean said trying to pry the teenager off of him. Castiel wrapped himself tighter around Deans body, grinding his hard cock on the man’s leg. Dean took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm, but instead inhaled Castiel’s sweet scent. Dean’s alpha roared to life then, shoving logic out of the way and Dean pushed the front door closed, pulling the omega to him, and kissing him roughly. Castiel purred happily, sucking Dean’s tongue into his mouth.</p>
<p>It was not long before Dean had Castiel stripped and presenting on the couch. Dean licked his lips, his eyes glued to the teen’s ass. Slick dripped down Castiel’s legs and the omega scooped some up with a finger, sucking it into his mouth. He let out a low moan, eyes never leaving Dean’s green ones. Dean growled loudly and lurched forward, pressing his mouth to Castiel’s perfect ass, licking the slick straight from the source.</p>
<p>“Oh, Dean!” Cas screamed out. “More please.” Dean pulled his mouth away, pulled his cock out of his jeans and shoved into Castiel’s hole, bottoming out. The sound that escaped Dean’s lips was inhuman as he finally got what he had been fantasizing about for the last two months. Dean pulled out to the tip and slammed back in roughly, repeating this action over and over until he felt his knot starting to expand.</p>
<p>“Cas, you want my knot?” Dean gasped out. Castiel nodded frantically, pushing back on Dean’s cock, trying to get the large knot in his hole. Dean came quickly after that, his knot expanding fully and locking them together. As he came down from his high, his common sense came back, and his stomach suddenly felt like it was full of rocks. He looked down where he was tied to the teenager and he began shaking.</p>
<p>“Dean, are you okay?” Castiel asked quietly.</p>
<p>“Oh shit, Cas I’m sorry.” Dean whispered. “I shouldn’t have fucked you.”</p>
<p>“Dean, I wanted this. It wasn’t just you.” Castiel said. “I’ve wanted this since I started in your class.”</p>
<p>“But I’m your teacher and you’re a minor. What if you end up pregnant?” Dean asked.</p>
<p>“We deal with it then.” Castiel said. “No one has to know its yours.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know if I could stay away from you now.” Dean muttered. “I think we’re true mates.”</p>
<p>“Is that why my heat is so strong? I’m on suppressants so I shouldn’t have even had one.” Castiel said. Dean looked down at the dark hair in front of him.</p>
<p>“Probably. I’ve read that true mates are rare but can break through all medications.” Dean said.  Castiel nodded and let out a huge yawn. “Get some sleep babe, I’m not going anywhere.” Castiel relaxed and was soon asleep. Dean lay there for a moment before reaching back to grab his phone from his pants pocket. He pulled up Sam’s message and began typing.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dean: I’m in so much trouble.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sammy: Why? And are you okay? I heard you left early.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dean: I took Castiel home because he was in heat and had no one to pick him up, unfortunately his heat got to me and I’m currently tied to him in his living room.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sammy: You fucked him?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dean: Yeah, Sammy what hell am I supposed to do? I could lose my job.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sammy: You could be arrested. He’s only sixteen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dean: I know Sam. I’m freaking out here. I think he’s my true mate.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sammy: So, staying away isn’t an option. Maybe take Bobby up on the offer of working at the garage and quit working at the school. Try to hide the fact that you fucked a teenager.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dean: And what if he get’s pregnant? I’m not wearing a condom.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sammy: I don’t know Dean. You may want to talk to Bobby.</em>
</p>
<p>Dean sighed and looked back at Castiel and he knew in that moment that he would not leave Castiel to deal with any of this on his own. He would figure it out. He opened a new message, typed in Bobby’s number, and texted him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dean: Hey Bobby. I need your advice, but I need you to be open minded about it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bobby: What’s goin’ on boy?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dean: One of my students went into heat in my classroom and I decided to take them home, so they weren’t at the school. My plan was to take him home, make sure he had food and water and go home, but his heat got to me and now I’m tied to him. I’m not sure what to do about school or if he ends up pregnant.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bobby: You knotted one of your students? Dean I thought I raised you better than that.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dean: You did Bobby. I didn’t mean to, I lost control of my alpha instincts. I didn’t even realize I did it until we were tied.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bobby: Well my advice is to talk to the school, let them know what happened and quit. My offer for you to work at the garage is still open. And if he gets pregnant you be there for him no matter what. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dean: I could go to jail.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bobby: Not in this situation. To me it sounds like you’re true mates. You normally have better control.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dean: I think we are, but why would that make a difference?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bobby: Because with true mates when one mate starts their fertile cycle the other one is thrown into theirs, so you were most likely thrown into rut. The police don’t fault you for having sex with a minor while you’re in rut, because you literally lose all control, become more animal than human. Now, do you need anything else? Food, water?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dean: we’re probably going to need both. I’m not sure what Cas has at his house. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bobby: give me the address and I’ll bring ya some stuff. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dean: actually, it’s the trailer to right of mine. And can Sammy stay with you for the week?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bobby: that’s fine. Will he need a ride from school? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dean: He will most likely head home with Jess, he does most days.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bobby: Alright, get some sleep boy. I’ll be over in about an hour with some supplies. </em>
</p>
<p>Dean set his phone on the couch next to him and wrapped his arms around Castiel, pulling the omega closer. The young man fell asleep not long after that, feeling content and happier than he had in a long time. An hour later Dean was woken by Castiel pushing back on him, slick had soaked the front of his jeans and his cock was hard and leaking. Dean groaned, grinding his cock on the teenager’s wet ass.</p>
<p>“You ready to go again babe?” Dean muttered in the omegas ear. Castiel nodded, pushing back a little harder. “Okay, just a second. Let me get undressed this time, I’m too hot.” Dean pushed himself off the couch and stripped his clothes off before climbing back on behind Castiel. He did not bother with any foreplay as the teenager whined and presented for him. He pushed in, bottoming out in one thrust. It was not long before his knot began to expand, stretching Castiel’s hole.</p>
<p>“Dean, bite me please.” Castiel begged. “Claim me.” Dean growled and scraped his teeth on Castiel’s scent gland, wanting more than anything to claim the teenager.</p>
<p>“Not yet baby. I need to talk to your guardian first.” Dean said. “But I’ll be more than happy to knot you again.” Castiel whimpered and nodded frantically, breath coming out in harsh pants. Dean pounded in a few more times before coming so hard he nearly passed out. When he came down from his high the front door to the trailer opened and Bobby stepped in with Sam right behind him.</p>
<p>“Hey Dean, we got you guys some waters, gatorade, several microwave meals and those power bars you like.” Sam said. The teenager seemed completely unfazed by seeing his older brother naked and tied to one of his classmates.</p>
<p>“Thanks Sammy. I’m surprised your not with Jess.” Dean said. Sam shrugged, not meeting Dean’s eyes. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. She won’t talk to me.” Sam said</p>
<p>“Give her a little while. She’ll talk to you.” Dean replied.</p>
<p>“Dean I called the school for you and let them know your rut started and that you’ll be out for the week, but I suggest you set up a meeting with your principal as soon as possible. You need to let them know what happened.” Bobby said.</p>
<p>“And I’ve gotta talk to Cas’ guardian.” Dean said. Castiel’s eyes went wide and he looked up at Dean.</p>
<p>“Do we really have to talk to Missouri? If she’s anything like any of my other fosters I’ll be sent back into the system.” Castiel said</p>
<p>“Cas, I can’t just pretend this didn’t happen. She has to know.” Dean said.</p>
<p>“And what if she decides not to keep me?” Castiel whispered.</p>
<p>“I’ll adopt you.” Bobby said. Castiel looked up surprised.</p>
<p>“You don’t even know me.” Castiel said.</p>
<p>“I know you are my nephews’ true mate, I wont’ be the one to break that bond.”</p>
<p>The rest of that week was spent fucking anywhere they could, eating when they got the chance to and learning more about each other. Dean learned that Castiel had been in foster care his entire life, he did not even know who his parents were. He wanted to go to school to become a gynecologist and he loved cats.</p>
<p>That Saturday when they woke up Castiel no longer smelled like heat and he was not burning with fever. Dean pulled Castiel to him, kissing the back of the teenager’s neck, making him purr.</p>
<p>“Dean, we need to get up. I’m sure the house is a mess and smells terrible.” Castiel muttered. “Missouri will be home today; I really don’t want to leave the mess for her.”</p>
<p>“Just a minute please. I really wanna fuck you without the need of heat.” Dean said. He licked a stripe from Castiel’s shoulder to his ear.</p>
<p>“Mmm…” Castiel hummed. “I might be up for that.”  </p>
<p>Just as they were about to strip off their boxers Castiel’s bedroom door opened to reveal a very stern looking Missouri. Dean jumped up, ready to defend himself before remembering that not only was he wearing the thinnest boxers he owned, but he was also sporting a massive erection. His face heated up, but he kept eye contact with Missouri.</p>
<p>“Give me a moment to get dressed and I will come talk to you.” Dean said. Missouri nodded and stepped out of the room, pulling the door closed behind her.</p>
<p>“Shit, shit. She’s going to kill me.” Castiel muttered. Castiel got up and began pacing the room; the smell of rotten apples filled the room. Dean immediately grabbed Cas, pulling him in tight. Castiel automatically buried his face in Dean’s neck, inhaling his scent to calm himself.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry babe. I’ll talk to her; you stay here and wait for me.” Dean said. He let go of Castiel, pulled on his jeans and shirt before stepping into the hallway. The man took a deep breath and stepped into the living room where Castiel’s guardian was sitting, waiting for him.</p>
<p>“Mrs. Mosley, before you say anything I want to start by apologizing for not talking to you first and by explaining the situation. I had no intention of being with Castiel. He went into heat at school on Monday and I brought him home, trying to keep him safe from other alphas at the school, unfortunately his heat threw me into rut. I have been with him all week and I don’t intend to leave now. I realize it is unethical with me being his teacher and an adult while he’s still a minor, but he is my true mate, and I will not leave him. If he ends up pregnant I will take care of him and the baby, I will take full responsibility.” Dean said</p>
<p>“Mr. Winchester, I am extremely disappointed in both you and Castiel. I am concerned for what will happen to you should the state or district find out you had sex with a minor and I fear what will happen to Castiel. He is still in the foster system as I have not been able to finalize his adoption papers yet, they could take him from me.” Missouri said. Dean frowned slightly, thinking. He was about to reply when he smelled fear coming from the hallway behind him. He turned around to see the sixteen-year-old staring at them.</p>
<p>“I could be sent back into the system for this?” Castiel whispered. A low growl rumbled out of Dean’s chest and he pulled the teenager to him again.</p>
<p>“I won’t let that happen.” Dean said, kissing the omegas messy hair. “Mrs. Mosely what do you still have to do to get his adoption finalized?”</p>
<p>“I’m not even sure. I know I need to find a lawyer, but I want to make sure I have everything ready first.” Missouri said. Dean nodded, obviously thinking.</p>
<p>“My brother has studied law, now he’s not a lawyer and he’s only seventeen, but he knows enough to help you get everything set up before you find a lawyer.” Dean said. “Would you like me to call him?”</p>
<p>“That would be wonderful.”</p>
<p>Dean went back into Castiel’s room to grab his phone and noticed that he had two messages from Sam and a missed call from Bobby. He opened the messages from Sam.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sammy: Just checking in, do you guys need anything?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sammy: So, I just talked to Jess and Dean I really need you to call me.</em>
</p>
<p>Dean dialed Sam’s number and waited for him to answer.</p>
<p>“Hey De’.” Sam answered</p>
<p>“Hey, I got your message is everything okay?” Dean asked.</p>
<p>“No, Jess is pregnant.” Sam said, “But it’s not mine.”</p>
<p>“It’s not yours?” Dean asked. “She’s been sleeping with another alpha?”</p>
<p>“Brady. Apparently they hooked up after the football game a month ago. When I told her, I wouldn’t go to the party at his house. They got drunk and hooked up.” Sam said, his voice cracking. “I broke up with her.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Sammy. Do you wanna go get ice cream or go do something today?” Dean asked.</p>
<p>“Please?” Sam replied. “And bring Castiel, I know you two aren’t going to want to be apart yet.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure? It can just be us today if you need.” Dean stated.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Monday Morning</span>
</p>
<p>Dean</p>
<p>Dean stepped into the office of the high school, a letter of resignation in his hand and a stomach full of rocks.</p>
<p>“Dean, what did you need?” Mrs. Hanscum asked. Dean looked up at the sweet beta and gave her a small smile.</p>
<p>“Hey Donna, I actually wanted to talk to you.” Dean said. “Can we go into your office?”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Donna replied. Dean followed her into her office and dropped into the chair facing her desk. He set the letter down in front of him without an explanation, the rocks that had been in his stomach seemed to have floated to his throat, making it hard for him to talk.</p>
<p>“You’re resigning?” Donna asked. “But you’re an amazing teacher.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I feel like this is better and you might feel the same way when you hear my reasoning behind my choice.” Dean said. “I had a student go into heat in my class last Monday and I took them home, with the plan of dropping them off and going home myself, but I found out that they are my true mate and I was thrown into rut. Donna I had sex with a minor, a student of mine and while I personally don’t regret what happened I don’t know if the school board will feel the same and allow me to still work in the district anymore.” Dean looked up, tears had built up behind his eyes and he tried to blink them back only to have a few escape and roll down his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Dean, you were in rut and if this student is in fact your true mate no one can fault you on that.” Donna said. “Please reconsider resigning.”</p>
<p>“You’re not going to fire me?” Dean asked.</p>
<p>“Hell no. You’re one of the best teachers we have here. Your students love you.” Donna said.</p>
<p>Dean decided not to quit and soon the news that Castiel and Dean had sex had reached everyone in the school.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Four Weeks Later</span>
</p>
<p>Castiel</p>
<p>Castiel leaned against the bathtub, trying to will away the nauseous feeling. He had been sitting on the bathroom floor since two that morning and it was now two-forty, but any time he moved he would feel sick again. Finally, Castiel could not handle it and he pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the sick feeling as he moved back to his room and grabbed his phone. The teenager dropped onto his bed, hoping that whatever was left in his stomach would stay there.</p>
<p>Castiel dialed Deans number and waited for him to pick up. While he waited, he lay back on his bed, breathing deeply through his mouth in the hopes that it would help him feel better.</p>
<p>“Hey babe, is everything okay?” Dean answered after a while. His voice was thick with sleep and Castiel suddenly felt bad for waking him up.</p>
<p>“I think I need to go to insta care.” Castiel said. “I’ve been up since two throwing up and the feeling won’t go away. I feel awful.”</p>
<p>“Did Missouri already leave?” Dean asked</p>
<p>“Yeah, she left last night.” Castiel replied. “Will you come…” Castiel stopped and sat up quickly before violently throwing up.</p>
<p>“I’m coming right now okay.” Dean said. Castiel did not respond, he could not as he continued to throw up. Dean came into the room a couple minutes later with an empty garbage can and the keys to his Impala. Dean helped Castiel up and into the car before rushing him to the nearest insta care. Once there he explained what was going on, they checked his temperature to see if he was running a fever, asked when his last heat was; he was due for one any day, and asked him what he’d last eaten before getting him back to an exam room where they took blood and urine samples. After twenty minutes an ultrasound tech was sent in to check on him. She ran the camera over his stomach, looking for anything that could cause him to throw up the way he was.</p>
<p>“Castiel have you been sexually active recently?” The tech asked.</p>
<p>“During my last heat.” Castiel said. “Nearly a month ago.”</p>
<p>“Well, it looks like you are pregnant. That would definitely explain the vomiting. You are probably experiencing morning sickness.”</p>
<p>“I’m pregnant?” Castiel asked slowly. “I’m only sixteen, I can’t be pregnant. I haven’t even finished high school!”</p>
<p>Dean reacted quickly, pulling Castiel to him and allowing him to scent him.</p>
<p>“It’s okay Cas, we’ll figure this out and we’ll do it together.” Dean said.</p>
<p>“Dean, I don’t know if I can. I have never had a family, never had anyone to look up to. Technically I’m still property of the state.” Castiel said “If my social worker finds out I’m pregnant I will lose the baby. The state will take them.”</p>
<p>“No, they won’t.” Dean growled. “I’d have to give up my rights first and there’s no way in hell I’m doing that.”</p>
<p>“Castiel, would you like to set up an appointment with our local obstetrician?” The tech finally asked. Castiel shook his head and pressed his face deeper into Dean’s neck. He was feeling nauseous again and he was hoping Dean’s scent would calm his stomach. When that did not work he sat back.</p>
<p>“Cas, babe? You okay?” Dean asked as Castiel moved away from him. The teenager had gone white and looked ready to throw up again. Castiel shook his head before vomiting once again, all over Dean’s pants and shoes.</p>
<p>“Is there anything you can give him?” Dean asked ignoring the smell that was now all over him.</p>
<p>“I can give him ginger supplements, but that’s about it. Just make sure he’s hydrated.” The tech said        </p>
<p>“Alright babe, lets get you home.” Dean said pulling Castiel up with him. Dean drove back to the trailer court and stopped in front of his own trailer.</p>
<p>“Uh, Dean.” Castiel said.</p>
<p>“I’m not leaving you alone. You’re going to stay with me until Missouri is back.” Dean said. He led Castiel into the trailer, careful not to wake Sam as he searched the medicine cabinet for ginger pills. After thirty minutes Castiel crashed on Deans bed with exhaustion. Dean sat in his desk chair watching the teenager for a moment before reaching for his phone and texting the one person he promised himself he would never text.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dean: Hey I need some help.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dad: Dean? You haven’t bothered to talk to me since you took off with Sam three years ago.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dean: I know Dad, and it was wrong of me to do without talking to you, but I couldn’t stay any longer and Sam wouldn’t let me go without him. I’m sorry.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dad: I’m sorry too. I tried to force my company on you, and you made it clear you weren’t interested. I know I drove both of you boys away with my absence all those years.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dean: I guess we both fucked up huh?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dad: Yeah, now what did you need help with?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dean: A lot, if you’ve got time I’d like you to come out to California to see us.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dad: I can head out tomorrow morning. Jim is out for the night and I don’t really want to bother him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dean: That’s fine. We’re in Palo Alto, let me know when you land, and I’ll come get you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dad: You still got the Impala?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dean: She’s never going anywhere Dad. You know how I feel about that car.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dad: I’m glad, she’s a good car. I’ll see you tomorrow Dean. Thank you for talking to me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dean: See you tomorrow Dad.</em>
</p>
<p>Dean set his phone on the desk, stripped out of his dirty clothes, and headed for the shower. Once he was clean he climbed into bed behind Castiel, cuddling him close. His hand moved to the teenager’s stomach, he imagined what it would look like round with his pup and he soon fell asleep with a smile on his face. He was woken the next morning to the sound of someone vomiting in the bathroom across the hall and he rolled to his side with a groan.</p>
<p>“Babe, you okay?” Dean asked. He pushed himself out of bed and wandered into the hallway, leaning against the bathroom door.</p>
<p>“Dean, I feel awful.” Castiel whined. “This can’t be normal.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know if it is or isn’t but let’s get you an appointment with an OB and see what we can find out.” Dean said</p>
<p>“De’ is Cas pregnant?” Sam muttered, stepping out of his room. Dean turned to his younger brother. Sam had obviously just woken up, his shaggy hair was sticking up all over the place, he was squinting at the hallway light and he was still wearing his lounge pants.</p>
<p>“How did you guess?” Dean asked.</p>
<p>“Well, he’s throwing up and you just suggested making an OB appointment. Not really hard to figure out.” Sam yawned. “You want some ginger Cas?”</p>
<p>“Yes, please. That helped last night.” Castiel replied. Sam wandered into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water and a ginger pill.  “I am starving.”</p>
<p>“I can imagine. You’ve thrown up everything you had in your stomach.” Dean said. “What would you like?”</p>
<p>“Some pancakes?” Castiel asked. Dean smiled at his boyfriend and kissed his head.</p>
<p> “Take a shower and I’ll make breakfast.” Dean said.</p>
<p>Castiel took the cup from Sam and downed the entire thing in one go, basically inhaling it. Once it was gone he stepped further into the bathroom before closing the door. Dean and Sam wandered into the kitchen to began preparing breakfast. For a time, it was quiet, neither brother talking.</p>
<p>“De’, you okay?” Sam asked. Dean flipped a pancake and let out a quiet sigh.</p>
<p>“No, I’m scared Sammy. But I can’t let Cas know that. I have to be strong for him.” Dean said. “I’m the alpha.”</p>
<p>“Dean, you’re allowed to be scared.” Sam said. “You’re allowed to show emotion.”</p>
<p>“Alpha’s are supposed be strong, not show weakness.” Dean said. “Especially if I’m going to be a dad.”</p>
<p>“Dean, it’s okay if you’re scared, I am too.” Castiel said from the doorway. The omega was standing in the doorway to the kitchen wearing one of Dean’s t-shirts and a pair of too big boxers.</p>
<p>Dean moved to the teenager, wrapping his arms around him. He inhaled the omegas scent; it was sweeter than he was used to but still smelled like Cas. The older man gently kissed the teen.</p>
<p>“I am terrified Cas, but I’m not scared to be a dad. I’m excited to be having a pup with you, I’m excited that I get to spend my life with you, what I am scared of is that I won’t be the father this baby will need. I didn’t exactly have the best role model. Dad left Sammy and I on our own a lot. I walked out on my dad when I was eighteen, taking Sam with me. We lived on the streets for the next year while I worked odd jobs, attended college, and put Sam through school. I’ve been left with nothing, no money, no experience outside the high school.” Dean said. “Hell, I live in a trailer that I can barely afford.”</p>
<p>“Dean it is okay.” Castiel said. “Do you think I’m not scared? I’m only sixteen, a junior in high school who is in foster care. I have no idea where my parents are, I was ditched at the police station when I was six and I’ve been in foster care since.”</p>
<p>“Sorry Cas, I didn’t mean to unload on you.” Dean muttered in Castiel’s hair.</p>
<p>“Dean, you’re my mate. You’re supposed to unload on me.” Castiel said looking up at the man. Dean kissed Castiel gently, his tongue tracing Castiel’s lips. Castiel let out a quiet whimper, surging forward to deepen the kiss; the teenagers stomach chose that moment the growl loudly, letting them know just how hungry Castiel actually was.</p>
<p>“I should feed you.” Dean said pulling back before he was tempted to kiss the omega again. The alpha turned back to the griddle where Sam was pulling off the last pancake and starting the bacon. Soon the sound of sizzling bacon filled the air and the smell had Dean’s mouth watering. Castiel sat down at the table eying the stack of pancakes hungrily. Dean smiled, pulled a plate out of the cupboard as well as the syrup and set both down in front of the teenager. Castiel grabbed two pancakes, poured syrup over them until they were swimming in the sticky, sweet liquid before tearing into them like he had not eaten in days.</p>
<p>“Hey, slow down babe. You’ll make yourself sick.” Dean said. Castiel looked up at Dean as the man set a plate of bacon on the table. Castiel shot up a second later, running for the bathroom. The sound of heaving could be heard in the kitchen and Dean frowned. His scent began to turn sour with worry.</p>
<p>“Should he be this sick?” Dean asked, more to himself than to Sam.</p>
<p>“Some people have morning sickness worse than others.” Sam said around a mouthful of pancake. “Mrs. Robinson didn’t have any morning sickness while Mrs. Charleston was out for three months because hers was so bad.”</p>
<p>“I just worry he won’t get enough food.” Dean muttered.</p>
<p>“So, set up an appointment with an OB. Tell them what you’re worried about.” Sam suggested. Dean nodded, obviously thinking. He was about to respond when his phone chimed, notifying him of a message.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dad: I was able to get Chris to fly me out early. I will be landing at San Jose airport in about an hour.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dean: Sounds good, I’ll pick you up. Did you want to stay in a hotel, or would you like me to make a bed for you at my place?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dad: I’ve actually arranged to stay with Bobby while I am in town.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dean: Okay, I’ll see you in about an hour then.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dad: See ya Dean-O</em>
</p>
<p>“Hey Sammy, can you keep an eye on Cas for a bit, I’ve got an errand I need to run? I’ll probably be about two hours.” Dean asked.</p>
<p>“Sure, where are you going?” Sam asked.</p>
<p>“Just something I need to do.” Dean said. He walked down the short hall to the bathroom where Cas was resting his head on the sink. The omega looked a little shaky and Dean suddenly felt bad about leaving him.</p>
<p>“I have an errand I need to run that’ll take about two hours. Sam will be here if you need anything.” Dean said.</p>
<p>“I’m probably going to go to sleep. I feel like hell Dean.” Castiel groaned. The teenager leaned into his alpha, not having the energy to move much.</p>
<p>“Ok, lets go to bed.” Dean muttered, leading Castiel to his room. The omega lay down, closing his eyes. It was not long before the only sound in the room was his deep even breathing. Dean leaned over him and kissed his head, careful not to wake him before stepping out of the room and finding Sam in the kitchen with a thermos of coffee and a paper plate with bacon and two pancakes on it.</p>
<p>“I figured you’d want food and coffee even though you’re leaving.” Sam said handing both of them to his older brother. Dean grinned at the seventeen-year-old.</p>
<p>“Thanks Sammy.” Dean said. “Cas decided to go back to sleep, just let him rest, he had a rough night.”</p>
<p>“Ok, I wasn’t planning on bothering him.” Sam said.</p>
<p>“See ya in a bit bitch.” Dean said as he grabbed his keys and his wallet.</p>
<p>“Jerk.” Sam replied automatically from the couch.</p>
<p>Dean smiled as he closed the door, making sure to lock it before climbing into his car. He started the engine, rolled down the window and popped a Led Zeppelin cassette into the tape player. The alpha pulled away from the curb and sped off towards the freeway, trying to ignore the anxiety building up in his stomach; it had been a long time since he had seen his dad and he was nervous. After a quiet twenty-minute drive Dean pulled into the parking lot of the San Jose International Airport. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to his dad letting him know he was there and where he would be waiting. Nearly an hour later an older man, who looked a lot like Sam, stepped into the little coffee shop where Dean was sitting, staring into his coffee.</p>
<p>“You look tired Dean.” John said. The older alpha sat down in front of his son, looking concerned. “Is everything okay?”</p>
<p>“It was a long night Dad.  Actually, it’s been a long few months.” Dean said honestly.</p>
<p>“Well I’ve got plenty of time to listen son.” John said. Dean looked up at his dad and suddenly realized just how much he had missed his dad.</p>
<p>“About four months ago a new student started in one of my classes, I was immediately attracted to the omegas scent. I was able to ignore him for the first two months, but he went into heat in my classroom. He had no way to get home, so I took him home. I was going to make sure he had what he needed and then go home myself, but his heat threw me into rut. I knotted the kid, discovered he’s my true mate and I’ve been with him since. He called early this morning saying he needed a ride to insta care because he was throwing up and we found out he’s pregnant. Dad I’m so scared, I don’t know if I’ll be a good dad, if I can provide for a family. I’m going to school, living on a teacher’s salary, paying for Sam and his schooling on top of paying rent for a shitty trailer that Sam and I live in.” Dean stopped, trying to hold back the frustrated tears he knew were threatening to spill down his cheeks. “It’s just been so hard taking care of myself and Sam.”</p>
<p>“Dean, you realize you didn’t have to do that on your own. And you don’t have to do this on your own either.” John said. “I know I haven’t been the best father, but I wanna make it up to you. I have trust funds for both you and Sammy. There’s enough for both of you to pay for college, a house or do what you wish, but I never wanted either of you to go without.”</p>
<p>“You did your best Dad.” Dean muttered; he was beginning to get a little uncomfortable with the chick flick moment they were having. “But you gave us a lot of stuff and all we wanted was a dad.”</p>
<p>“Let me help you with your omega and your pup.” John said. “I’ll be there for you and be the best grandpa.”</p>
<p>“Let’s go to my place and I’ll introduce you to Cas.” Dean said. Dean led John out to the parking lot where his baby was sitting. John smiled at the sight of the beast of a car. He ran a hand down the side of the car, admiring her.</p>
<p>“You’ve taken good care of her.” John said. Dean grinned at his dad.</p>
<p>“I love this car. I’d never let her go to waste.” Dean replied.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Castiel</span>
</p>
<p>Castiel woke sick to his stomach and the teenager whined pitifully, rolling onto his stomach hoping the feeling would pass. When it did not, he pushed himself up to search for Sam when a sudden bout of nausea hit him, and he rushed to the bathroom. Castiel dropped to his knees in time to violently throw up in the toilet. The omega whimpered when his stomach cramped again, he gagged hoping for some relief. The sound of the Impala had the young omega yearning for his alpha. He pushed himself to his feet, flushed the toilet and rinsed his mouth before going greet Dean at the door. As soon as the door opened Castiel could smell another alpha and he cocked his head curiously. Dean walked in the trailer with an older man behind him, the older man looked a lot like Sam, but with Dean’s green eyes.</p>
<p>“Cas, meet my dad.” Dean said. “Dad, this is Cas.”</p>
<p>The older alpha smiled politely at Castiel and put his hand out for him to shake. Castiel took his hand, shaking it firmly.</p>
<p>“Hello, Mr. Winchester.” Castiel said.</p>
<p>“Call me John.” John said.</p>
<p>A clatter from the kitchen had all three of them looking towards Sam in the doorway. A metal bowl was rolling on the floor in front of him and he was staring at the oldest alpha with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“Dad?” Sam asked.</p>
<p>“Hey Sammy.” John said smiling at his youngest son. “I guess we have some catching up to do, but before we do that I’d like to get to know Cas here.” Castiel smiled politely at the man, but before he could say anything the omega went white as a sheet and turned to rush to the bathroom only to throw up on the floor in front of him. Dean was next to him a second later, holding the teenager up as he began to shake.</p>
<p>“Dean, this is not normal morning sickness. I cannot keep anything down.” Castiel whined. “And I’m even throwing up when I have nothing in my stomach.”</p>
<p>“I need to get you to a doctor. You’re fevered too.” Dean said. “Sorry to cut our visit short Dad, but my omega and my baby come first.”</p>
<p>“That’s how it should be Dean. Don’t worry about me, I can catch up with Sam.” Dean nodded and helped Castiel stand a little straighter. “You might want to have him put on pants first though.” Dean looked down at the omega’s bare legs, realizing that the teenager was only wearing his shirt, a pair of boxers and no pants.</p>
<p>“I still have a pair of basketball shorts from two weeks ago in your drawer.” Castiel said.</p>
<p>“I thought you took those home.” Dean replied. Castiel shook his head and walked towards Deans room.</p>
<p>“I never bothered. I am here enough I might as well have clothes here.” Castiel said.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">John</span>
</p>
<p>John watched as Dean rushed around, making sure Castiel was okay while he put on pants and a clean shirt and making sure Sam was going with him leaving again after just getting home.</p>
<p>“Dean, I am seventeen. I can take care of myself.” Sam said, shoving his brother towards the door.</p>
<p>“I know bitch. I’m just looking out for you.” Dean said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. Worry about Cas okay?” Sam replied. “Now go jerk.” Dean smiled at the youngest Winchester before leading Castiel out the door. John turned to his youngest son then, studying him. Sam was tall, about six feet and he had lean muscle. His hair was a bit shaggy, but Sam had always kept his hair longer than his brothers.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you boys.” John said. The older man sat down heavily in the well-worn chair near him.</p>
<p>“Then why didn’t you bother to call us?” Sam asked, tone accusing. “Or find us?”</p>
<p>“Because I knew it was better for you to be away from me. I was a terrible parent, I know</p>
<p> </p>
<p> that now. I know I drove you and your brother away from me.” John said. “I never meant to push you boys away, I wanted you to have the life I never had. I went without a lot of the luxuries I gave to you.”</p>
<p>“We didn’t want things Dad. We wanted you, we needed you to be there for us.” Sam said. He sat down on the couch across from his dad. “When I made it to the science fair finals in fourth grade the only people that came to see me win were Dean and Mr. Ryans, when I made Mathletes in seventh grade Dean was at every competition even though he hated every second. When I had my first kiss in eighth grade with a boy named Eric, Dean promised me it was okay to like both boys and girls. In ninth grade when I presented as an Alpha Dean was there for me during my entire rut, he made sure I had everything I needed and just a few months ago when I found out my girlfriend of three years had cheated on me with my best friend and is pregnant with his pup Dean sat with me while I cried and screamed and got pissed. All those times I needed my dad to be there and since you were absent all the time Dean stepped up and became the dad I needed.”</p>
<p>“Sam, I know sorry doesn’t even come close to covering seventeen years, but I am truly sorry. I want to make it up to you boys. I just don’t know how.” John said.</p>
<p>“Well you can start by being there when I graduate in June.” Sam said. John nodded, his eyes on the floor.</p>
<p>“I’m worried about Dean and this omega. The omega seems young.” John said after a moment of silence.</p>
<p>“He is. Castiel is sixteen.” Sam said. Johns eyes widened and he stared at the teenager with his mouth open.</p>
<p>“He’s sixteen?!” John exclaimed. “Dean could be arrested! How does he still have a job?”</p>
<p>“Castiel is Dean’s true mate.” Sam said in explanation. “The school and the state didn’t see anything wrong with what happened. Dean went into rut because Castiel was in heat, he can’t be faulted for that. Plus, they haven’t had sex outside of that one heat Cas has had, not that I know of anyways.” Sam said. John sighed, trying to ignore the normal parental instincts he had to be upset about his oldest sleeping with and knocking up a minor.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Dean</span>
</p>
<p>                Dean fidgeted in his seat, they had been in the waiting room for nearly twenty minutes now and the alpha was getting very anxious. He glanced over at Castiel who was quietly flipping through a parenting magazine.</p>
<p>                “Castiel Novak, Doctor Ricardo is ready to see you.” A pretty nurse said. Dean and Castiel stood and followed the nurse back to a small room. She handed a gown to the omega and instructed him to take everything off and put the gown on before sitting on the exam table. Castiel did as he was told, squirming once he was up on the table. He was uncomfortable in the gown and the table was cold even though it was covered. A knock on the door startled both of them and Dean snarled instinctively. The door opened slightly, revealing an elderly man with dark skin and graying hair.</p>
<p>                “Mr. Novak, are you ready?” The man asked. The heady scent of alpha had Dean rumbling out a quiet and constant growl.</p>
<p>                “Yes, I’m ready.” Castiel said, his voice shook slightly, betraying his discomfort. The doctor approached Castiel but stopped when the quiet growl began to get louder, bursting out of his chest, teeth bared.</p>
<p>                “Mr. Winchester if you cannot keep your instincts in control you will be asked to leave. I am not obligated to keep you here since you are not mated to Castiel.” Doctor Ricardo said calmly. Dean took a deep breath, reigning in his alpha.</p>
<p>                “I apologize, I have never reacted that way before.” Dean said.</p>
<p>                “Don’t worry, all alphas have an instinct to protect, and that’s not a problem. What is a problem, is not controlling yourself and causing problems with other alphas.” Doctor Ricardo stated. The doctor then turned back to Castiel and asked him to lay back on the table and place his feet in the stirrups at the end. Castiel followed the instructions, keeping his eyes on Dean the entire time. Doctor Ricardo performed a basic exam on Castiel, before pulling out a scope and sliding it up into the omega to see his uterus. A grainy black and white image appeared on a screen to Dean’s left and both Dean and Castiel cocked their heads trying to make sense of what they were seeing. “Castiel is indeed pregnant, as you can see here there are I believe three pups. I can distinctly see two heads and what could possibly be a third, but it is too soon the know for sure.”</p>
<p>                “Th- three!?” Castiel squeaked out, his eyes widening comically. If it were not for the situation Dean would probably be laughing at the look on his boyfriend’s face; his own face probably mirrored the look on the teenager’s face.</p>
<p>                “Are you sure? Like one hundred percent sure?” Dean asked.</p>
<p>                “More like ninety percent. We need to do an actual ultrasound to see for sure.” Doctor Ricardo said. “We can set that up now if you’d like.”</p>
<p>                “Please, when can we do it?” Dean asked. Doctor Ricardo turned to the computer in the corner, looking at his own schedule.  </p>
<p>                “I have Wednesday at one open.”</p>
<p>                “That’s during school.” Castiel protested.</p>
<p>                “It’s fine. Missouri has me listed as an emergency contact for you. I can check you out of school and get a sub for my last class that day.” Dean said.</p>
<p>                “Before you two go Castiel I would like to get a urine sample. You were saying that you haven’t been able to keep anything down in the last two days. Have you had any fevers?” Doctor Ricardo asked.</p>
<p>                “He was warm this morning before we came after his last episode, but his temperature was normal when we got here.” Dean replied.</p>
<p>                “Are you being triggered by smells or tastes?”</p>
<p>                “No, I’m just vomiting.” Castiel said.</p>
<p>                “Give it a few days and if it continues come back.” Doctor Ricardo said. He handed the teenager a cup and gave him instructions on how to collect a sample. As soon as the door closed the doctor turned to Dean.</p>
<p>                “Mr. Winchester I want to make you aware that there are risks to Castiel being pregnant at a young age, there are possibilities for many complications. I want you to understand that the pups might not make it, they might be early, or they might have some complications after birth. There are also some risks to Castiel as well, though that is less likely than the pups.” Doctor Ricardo said.  Dean let out a distressed whine at the thought of anything happening to his family.</p>
<p>                “Is there anyway to prevent any of it?” Dean asked.</p>
<p>                “No, but you can do your best by keeping him healthy, monitoring his symptoms and bring him in if anything seems unusual.” Doctor Ricardo said. “Does he live with you?” Dean shook his head.</p>
<p>                “No, but I can let his guardian know to watch for anything and when he’s with me I’ll watch too.”</p>
<p>                Castiel stepped back in the room then, letting Dean know that he was hungry, and they were dismissed. Dean took Castiel to the nearest diner and got him some French toast before heading back him where they the next few hours talking to John.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Castiel</span>
</p>
<p>                It did not take long before the entire school knew that Castiel was pregnant, once he started running out of classes because he was nauseous word got around. At his ultrasound appointment Castiel found out he was in fact pregnant with three pups and they all looked pretty healthy for four weeks.</p>
<p>                Three weeks after his appointment Castiel was putting his books in his locker when he smelled three alphas. He recognized the scents as belonging to Lucifer, Crowley, and Alistair, the three biggest knot head alphas in the school. The omega tensed but tried to keep his scent in control.</p>
<p>                “Hey little omega.” Alistair purred. The taller teenager boxed Castiel against the lockers, scenting his neck. “You smell amazing.”</p>
<p>                “Go away Alistair.” Castiel growled. Lucifer moved in closer and licked the omegas scent gland, a growl rumbling out of his chest. Castiel held back a shiver from the action as he turned his blue eyes to the other alpha. “No one but my alpha gets to touch me like that.”</p>
<p>                “You don’t have an alpha little omega.” Crowley chuckled. “You aren’t claimed, you’re just a whore, sleeping with teachers, getting pregnant with their spawn.”</p>
<p>                “Dean is my mate, and I am proud to carry his pups.” Castiel spat. The fear he had a moment before was slowly turning to anger; he could not sit there and listen to these knot heads talk about his mate and his pup.</p>
<p>                “As soon as you have that thing you are carrying, Winchester won’t talk to you anymore. He’s using you.” Lucifer growled. “Let us show you how an alpha takes care of his omega.” Alistair smiled at Castiel before grabbing the teenager’s hand and yanking him into the bathroom where he began to strip him.</p>
<p>                “Stop fighting bitch, you’ll love our knots. They’re bigger than Winchesters.” Crowley growled. Castiel growled back, snapping his teeth on Alistair’s cheek as he tried to scent mark the omega.</p>
<p>                “Fucking hell!”  Alistair yelped. “Lucifer hold him still. I’m gonna teach this bitch a lesson!” Castiel glared at the alpha in front of him, dodging the hands trying to grab at him. He threw his elbow back and caught Lucifer’s nose making it bleed. Crowley jumped in then and grabbed at Castiel’s arms while Alistair finished stripping him. The alpha pulled his cock out of his pants but before he could do anything Castiel threw his leg up, kicking Alistair in the crotch. The alpha howled in pain and rage, he pulled his arm back and swung his fist into Castiel’s jaw, grinning in satisfaction when he heard a snap.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Dean</span>
</p>
<p>                Dean leaned back in his chair with a sigh, he had been grading tests for the last hour and with each one he felt like his students were getting dumber; the answers getting more ridiculous the more he read. He had just decided he needed to take a break when his office door slammed open and the smell of panic filled the tiny room. Dean turned to see Charlie and Sam looking terrified.</p>
<p>                “Dean.” Sam said, his voice urgent. “It’s Cas.” Dean was on his feet in a second, without even knowing the details.</p>
<p>                “Where is he Sammy?” Dean asked.</p>
<p>                “In the nurses office. He got in a fight with Lucifers group, they tried to rape him in the bathroom, and he fought back, but he’s hurt.” Sam said.</p>
<p>                “Lock my office.” Dean growled out before rushing out the door, trusting his brother to gather his belongings and lock the office. He basically flew down the hallway to the nurse’s office, he did not even open the door before he could smell his omega and he growled loudly. He pushed the door open and stopped at the sight in front of him, Castiel was sitting up against the wall with an icepack on his face where a dark purple bruise was forming on his left cheek but what stopped him was the sight of Alistair, Crowley, and Lucifer sitting opposite the omega looking like they’d been through a meat grinder. Lucifer was sporting a huge bruise on the majority of his face, obviously from a broken nose, bite marks on his arms let Dean know that Castiel had used his teeth where he could not use his hands and feet. Alistair and Crowley did not look much better; in fact, both alphas looked like they had been cut with a knife and needed stitches in several places.</p>
<p>                “Mr. Winchester, I know you are Castiel’s boyfriend, but I can’t have you in here. You are not his guardian.” Mrs. Tran said. “You may wait outside until Mrs. Mosley comes to get him.” Dean growled loudly, not wanting to leave his omega and unborn pups. “Dean, if I have to I will sedate you and then you will be of no use to anyone.”</p>
<p>                “Cas, babe you okay?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded and leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes when the slight movement sent pain shooting through him. Dean took a deep breath and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. Missouri picked up Castiel fifteen minutes later and took him to the ER to have his jaw checked. He was told his jaw was fractured and that they would need to wire it shut until it healed completely. After his jaw was checked an ultrasound tech was called in to make sure the pups were okay, once it was confirmed that they were all fine Missouri was given the okay to take the omega home where Dean was anxiously waiting for him.</p>
<p>                “Is everything okay?” Dean asked before they even got in the door.</p>
<p>                “Boy, quit yer worryin’.” Missouri said. “I told ya he’d be fine.”</p>
<p>                “Juss, a frashure.” Castiel muttered between his teeth. Dean pulled the omega to him, burying his face in Castiel’s neck, inhaling his scent.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Dean</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Two Days Later</span>
</p>
<p>                Dean sat down at his desk to begin preparing for the next class when Jodi Mills, the assistant principal, walked into his room.</p>
<p>                “Donna needs you to come to her office. I can sit in your class until the meeting is over.” Jodi said.</p>
<p>                “Okay, Sam is in this class period and he knows what we’re doing today and where to find the worksheets. Don’t let anyone touch the cars until I get back.” Dean said. He slid a clipboard across the table with a few of his own notes on it for the class period. “I guess I’ll be back.” The man walked out of the room and down the hall to the office, wondering what Donna needed. He became more suspicious and concerned when he approached the office and could smell both Castiel and Missouri. He opened the door and stepped in, immediately greeting his omega with a chaste kiss, his hand automatically moving to his stomach where the slightest bump could be felt.</p>
<p>                “Dean, please sit down. What I need to talk to you about is important.” Donna said. Dean sat down next to Castiel and looked up at the beta expectantly.</p>
<p>                “I’ve just had a very long talk with both Castiel and the boys who attacked him, this was not the first attack, but it was the worst. Castiel let me know that these attacks started just after you two had sex. Now I am not saying that I am surprised that it happened, I was hoping it would not and I wish it hadn’t. Lucifer, Alistair, and Crowley have been expelled and arrested for assault and attempted rape, but I fear that other alphas may try to knot Castiel. An unmated pregnant omega may look like fair game to some alphas and that worries me. There are two things you can consider; one is to have Castiel moved to an omega only school or you could claim him.” Donna said. “Now I normally wouldn’t condone the mating of a teenager, especially by a teacher, but in this case I would make an exception.”</p>
<p>                “No, I won’t claim him. Not yet.” Dean said. Dean flinched at the wounded sound that escaped Castiel and the smell of hurt that floated off of him. “Cas, babe you’re only sixteen. I don’t want to claim you only to have you decide you want someone else. I can’t be the reason you don’t take what you want. I will stay with you as long as you want me and when you graduate, if you still want me to claim you, I will.”</p>
<p>                “Dean, I don’t want to go to an omega only school. I have friends here, plus this is the school I have stayed at the longest.” Castiel said. “I understand you want to wait until I’m older, but there will never be anyone else. I don’t even notice other alphas, you’re it for me.”</p>
<p>                “I’ll let you three talk it over, Dean I’ve already called a sub for your class for the rest of the day. Go home, talk this over and decide what you want to do.” Donna said. “I just want to make sure Castiel is safe.”</p>
<p>                Dean and Castiel spent the rest of the day weighing the pros and cons of both choices and by the time they went to bed that night, curled up in Castiel’s full size bed together, they had made the decision for Dean to claim Castiel. That night Dean made love to Castiel for the first time since their mating nearly three months earlier. Dean slowly pushed into Castiel, groaning at the feel of being inside his omega. He had not realized how much he craved this, craved the closeness, the intimacy of being connected to his mate. Dean draped himself over Castiel’s back as he pressed into him over and over again. He reached underneath them to grab the teenager’s cock, jacking him in time to his own thrusts. It was not long before both of them were panting and moaning as they neared their orgasms. Castiel was the first to fall over the cliff of pleasure, moaning Dean’s name into his pillow, Dean followed behind him, clamping his teeth on Castiel’s neck until he tasted blood.</p>
<p>                After their claiming the alphas at school would not even go near Castiel, nobody wanted to mess with Dean. No one wanted to see how the alpha would react if anything happened to the omega.</p>
<p>                Castiel’s pregnancy progressed normally for a while, but as he reached his third trimester he began to have complications. He started throwing up again, he spent a good majority of his time in the bathroom with his head in the toilet. It got so bad that he was not able to go to school because he was throwing up too much. Dean finally had enough and booked an appointment with the doctor to find out why the teenager was sick all the time and Castiel was diagnosed with Hyperemesis Gravidarum, or extreme morning sickness. He was prescribed medication to help with the nausea that helped most of the time and he was able to return to school as long as he did not get around fish or milk; these were his triggers.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Castiel</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">June second </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Two months to due date</span>
</p>
<p>                Castiel shifted against Dean, he was uncomfortable and could not seem to find a good position to lay in. His back had been hurting since eight that evening and nothing seemed to help the pain. He shifted again, earning himself a groan from his alpha.</p>
<p>                “Cas, hold still.” Dean grunted.</p>
<p>                “I’m sorry Dean. I am uncomfortable and my back still hurts.” Castiel said. “I will just go sleep on the couch.”</p>
<p>                “You will do no such thing.” Dean said, pulling the omega closer. Movement under his hand made the alpha smile until he heard Castiel gasp. “Hey you okay?”</p>
<p>                “Dean, I believe I am in labor.” Castiel panted. He tensed as a contraction hit him. “Dean, we need to go, now!” The omega pushed himself to his feet with Dean scrambling to get up behind him. Dean pulled on his pants and a shirt before sliding his shoes on and grabbing his keys off his nightstand. He had not realized he had been making so much noise in his rush until both Sam and his dad stepped into the room.</p>
<p>                “Dean why are you two up?” John asked.</p>
<p>                “Cas is in labor; we’re going to the hospital.” Dean said.</p>
<p>                “In labor? Are you sure? He still has two months.” Sam asked. Castiel picked that moment to let out a loud yell as another contraction washed over him. “Never mind, I’ll get dressed and be up there with you guys in a minute.”</p>
<p>                “Thanks Sammy.” Dean said. He helped Castiel out to the Impala, got him buckled, got himself buckled and sped off towards the hospital. Dean stopped in front of the ER, getting the attention of a nurse who helped get Castiel into a wheelchair. Dean moved to follow them into the building but stopped when he remembered his car. For a moment, the alpha looked between his omega and the Impala trying to decide what to do when his dads truck squealed into the parking lot. As soon as the other two alphas and Missouri were out Dean tossed his keys to his dad and told him to move the car. He rushed into the hospital with the nurse pushing Castiel. She got Castiel settled in a room and another nurse gave him an epidural, dulling the pain of the contractions. Seven hours, lots of screaming, crying and a possible broken hand later Dean and Castiel were sitting together on the bed cradling their babies, two beautiful girls who they named Mary-Anne Winchester, Lilibeth Amata Winchester, and a little boy who was named Robert John Winchester. Mary and Lilli were both five pounds two ounces and extremely healthy despite how early they were, and Robert was two pounds one ounce and he had been still born.</p>
<p>                “Mr. Winchester can I speak with you in the hallway?” Doctor Ricardo asked. Dean nodded and handed Lilli to Sam before following the doctor into the hallway. “Dean, you are both extremely lucky that you only lost one pup. I would not advise you impregnate Castiel again until he is older. You very nearly lost your omega while he was birthing Mary-Anne.”</p>
<p>                “I know, and I don’t plan on it.” Dean said. “He is still living with his guardian and I am staying at my house. It will be hard to not be with the three of them all the time, but I believe being apart will help when he goes into heat.”</p>
<p>                “What is your plan for your classes?” Doctor Ricardo asked. “Castiel still has one more year of high school does he not?”</p>
<p>                “I’ve put in my resignation. Once school is out I will be working with my uncle and my dad at their auto shop.” Dean said. Doctor Ricardo nodded thoughtfully.</p>
<p>                “Normally I would not suggest mates stay apart but I do believe your decision will be best until you know you can control yourself around him.”</p>
<p>                Castiel and the girls were released two days later, in time for them to hold a small funeral for Robert. As time wore on Dean and Castiel learned how to care for two pups, attend school and work. Castiel graduated with honors a year later and Dean surprised him with a beautiful farmhouse paid for by John. That summer Dean and Castiel were married and moved into their new home with their two rowdy toddlers. Sam moved in with them a few months later since their house was closer to Stanford then the trailer or even Bobby’s house was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>